


Kicyu：溺愛論

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 投入無盡寵愛，又是誰在溺愛誰呢。
Relationships: Yokoyama Yuu/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 6





	Kicyu：溺愛論

「大家聽我說，昨天ヤス打給我，你們知道他有多奇怪嗎？一般電話開頭不是會說『もしもし』嗎？他居然一開始就『對不起～對不起～』」

橫山在演唱會MC模仿起安田電話中的腔調，又甜又軟，鼻音結尾還拖著長長的尾音，聽起來就像跟戀人撒嬌一樣。

鏡頭照到安田拉下臉擺擺手，昨日橫山冷淡的反應讓他很受傷，便不願意對方在MC上提起這個當話題，橫山無視於他的拒絕，繼續模仿昨天的對話內容。

「『剛剛組圓陣的時候想跟你說加油的，但是沒辦法說到話，真是對不起～』我當時還在保母車上欸，身邊還有一群Jr，都不知道該怎麼反應，只好『嗯嗯』地帶過。」

「原來是這樣！」

暗中生悶氣的安田一下子明朗，笑得開心的指著橫山，又嗔又喜的模樣像是被安撫得好好的小戀人。

昨天在Jr面前無法用平常的語氣安撫安田，掛電話前的掰掰落寞得讓橫山心疼，只好在MC藉機說明，見安田恢復燦爛笑容，身上彷彿冒出細小的粉紅泡沫，橫山安心下來，迅速地轉移話題。

安田怎麼會不知道，橫山什麼都好，既溫柔又客觀的守護成員，只是有些彆扭及臉皮薄，溫柔和努力都藏在鏡頭後方，只有身邊熟人才有機會窺見。

藉著取笑他的電話內容炒熱氣氛，暗中偷渡為什麼昨天冷落他的原因，表面上看來是製造話題，實際上是為了安慰他。明明剛才在後台就可以跟他說的嘛，只要說聲昨天打電話時還有別人在，他就能理解，為什麼要特別在台上提出來呢，横ちょ實在太害羞了，不拐彎抹角也許一輩子沒有機會說出口。

橫山過於害羞的毛病，基本上成員們都可以諒解，除了偶爾逗著玩將他整個人染成又羞又惱的粉紅色外，平常大家都還是很體貼的……

「……所以希望大家背地裡稱讚，再回傳我耳裡。」被當面誇獎會害羞的橫山，希望能聽到好的傳言。

「你好麻煩啊！」

「ヤス不要啊，他是被誇才會成長的啊。」大倉在MC的一來一往中趕緊跳出來緩和，怕安田一個不小心就暴走。

「這樣的話我要一直批評你！」語調快速又惡狠狠的放話。

「ヤス你今天怎麼了，虧我剛剛還幫你說話耶。」聽來像抱怨，但橫山拄著麥克風歪著屁股的姿態，一點也沒生氣的樣子，反而期待今天表現特別突出的安田說出什麼奇妙的話。

在所有成員都被暴走的安田嚇得一言一語希望他恢復平常可愛的樣子，只有橫山一如以往用寵愛的眼神守護著。安田暗自嘆口氣，在錯身而過時悄悄的捏了一下橫山的手臂。

希望橫山能坦率的安田覺得自己大概是用錯激將法，就算他張牙舞爪，也會被當成毛茸茸的可愛小獸毫無防備滿身鮮血的承受下來。橫山在面對他時總是無限縱容，軟弱的、狂暴的照單全收，在他需要撫慰時轉身就能陷入溫暖懷抱。

理所當然的存在，柔柔軟軟的溫床。

──因為我比想像中更喜歡ヤス。

──如果ヤス是貴賓狗的話，我現在就撿回家養。

──ヤス……

傷心的時候有橫山，委屈的時候有橫山，需要被支持時有橫山，快樂的時候有橫山。

那橫山需要人的時候呢？

3月22日

『可愛的哥哥。就算當面稱讚他，害羞的他也會說你根本沒那樣想、這種時候才會叫我大哥吧，如此這般蒙混過去。這個哥哥就是這樣。可愛的不得了。那麼就把手機裡的名稱，從横ちょ改成哥哥吧。』

如果直率會讓你感到困擾的話，就迂迴的誇獎你，如你所期望的那樣。將無盡的喜愛寫進日記裡，能幹的大哥、可愛的大哥、令人憐惜的大哥，因為他是我的大哥。這些稱讚有天能夠被本人看見，變成成長的養分嗎？

4月5日

『我的哥哥，從大阪回來時買了柿種給我～說了ヤス喜歡吧，這個很好吃喔～很棒吧～而且有三個口味耶～大家羨慕吧～超奢侈的（心）』

養分如實吸收，在兩周後結成甘美的果實，迂迴的誇獎收穫迂迴的道謝，一如那人拐彎抹角道歉的風格，他明白坦率於橫山是伊卡洛斯的太陽，強求即毀滅， 彎彎繞繞、揭開重重面紗才能獲得真摯的內心。

安田以為自己能為橫山做很多，最後發現自己只能在日記裡傾注，擔心那人看不到自己的心意，擔心那人太辛苦，擔心那人過於拼命，還是只能在日記裡一一寫下。橫山總在驀然回首時又給予更多，周而復始無限循環。

──橫山くん太辛苦了，總是將擔子放在自己肩上，我們都長大了，希望能為他分擔一些。

──ヤス很棒喔，我希望你可以保持這樣一直下去。

投入無盡寵愛，又是誰在溺愛誰呢。

─ END ─

**Author's Note:**

> 覺得yasu面對yoko時的狂暴化是在撒嬌。


End file.
